starfrontiersrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Yazarian
Average Size: 2.1 m tall Average Mass: 50 kg (male), 60kg (female) ' Average Lifespan:' 140 years Reproduction: heterosexual,viviparous Body Temperature: '''39 C '''Physical Appearance and Structure Yazirians are tall, thin humanoids. They have long arms and legs and slender torsos. Two large flaps of skin grow on either side of their bodies, attached along their arms, torso and legs. When a Yazirian raises its arms, this membrane is stretched tight and forms a sort of wing. Under certain conditions (explained under Gliding). Yazirians can glide short distances using these wings. Yazirians have muzzles and high foreheads, giving them an animal-like appearance. Their heads are surrounded by manes and collars of hair, which varies in color from glossy black to pale yelow. Their skin color ranges from gray to Iight tan. Because their bodies do not sweat, Yazirians pant to keep cool. They are omnivores. Yazirians have four knuckles (one more than Humans) on their fingers and toes. The inside toe is opposed like a thumb, allowing them to grasp things with their feet. The tips of their fingers and toes end in broad, ribbed pads, giving them an excellent grip. These characteristics, combined with their animal-like appearance, earned them the nickname "monkeys. " Senses Yazirians' senses of hearing, smell and taste are equivalent to a human's. Because they evolved from nocturnal hunters, however, their eyes are adapted to seeing in dim light. They can not see in complete darkness. They usually wear dark goggles when they must work in sunlight. In bright light, Yazirians without dark goggles must subtract 15 from both their Dexterity and Reaction speed scores. Speech Yazirians have no trouble speaking Human languages or Pan-Galactic. Their own language is a combination of Human-type sounds and snarls and growls. Society and Customs Yazirian communities are divided into large, loosely organized clans. All the members of a clan are related to each other. In the past, clan ties were very strong. The clans had traditional enemies and allies, and they struggled constantly for power and land. Since the Yazirians moved into space, they have learned to cooperate more and the clans have become less important. Despite this, Yazirians still have a reputation throughout the Frontier as proud, fierce fighters. A custom Yazirians have kept intact is the selection of a life-enemy. When a Yazirian chooses a life-enemy, he dedicates his life to destroying, overcoming or outdoing that enemy as completely as possible. In the past, a Yazirian would choose an enemy clan or clan member as his life-enemy, but now the choice is much wider. A Yazirian scientist could name an incurable disease as his life-enemy, or a Yazirian trader could choose a competing company. The scientist would try to find a cure for the disease; the trader would try to build up his own company so it is more powerful than his enemy's, or even try to drive the other company out of business. A Yazirian gains honor by striving to defeat his enemy. Yazirians with powerful life-enemies are respected and admired. A Yazirian that defeats its enemy does not need to choose another, but some Yazirians do. There is no set point in a Yazirian's life when he must choose a life-enemy, and some Yazirians never choose one. A Yazirian that dies without having chosen a life-enemy is considered unlucky. Typical Yazirian clothing is a large, brightly colored cape and tunic, a waist belt and two belts crossed over the chest. Dark goggles are worn in the daytime. Yazirians do not like shoes, but when necessary they wear mitten-like shoes. Attitudes In general, Yazirians like Vrusk and Humans. They occasionally lose their patience with Dralasites, because they are slow and would rather discuss ideas than act on them. Special Abilities Battle Rage. Yazirians train themselves to go berserk in battle. A berserk Yazirian gets a bonus of +20 to hit in melee. Yazirian characters start with a Battle Rage score of 5, and a 5% chance to go berserk at the start of a battle. This chance can be increased by spending experience points (see IMPROVING CHARACTERS) to raise the Battle Rage score. Battle Rage lasts as long as the Yazirian keeps fighting; it ends when the Yazirian rests for five minutes. Gliding. Yazirians can glide short distances using the membranes along their sides. A Yazirian can glide 1 meter for every meter he is above the ground when he starts. He must start at least 10 meters above the ground. The maximum distance a Yazirian can glide depends on the gravity of the planet, as shown below. http://starfrontiers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yazarian_Flight_Chart.jpg *Yazirians cannot glide on planets with gravities below .6 or above 1. (Cited from the Alpha Dawn Expanded Rule Book p.23-5)